phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Coolawits
hey appreciate your comments re my edits, thanks very much. also like what you've done with the alis landale page! i'll try to blend the existing alis page in with it. by the way just a tip, when you're doing screenshots from old games like the original PS series, try to use png format if you can, or gif if you can't. jpeg is suited to photograpy rather than computer graphics, and particularly when there are few colours (like with old games) you lose a lot of the image definition with jpg. Sato au 00:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) game template i like your PS template! if you feel like it how about adding towns and dungeons like your PS4 one? was a good idea of yours to have 1 place to link all those up. Sato au 05:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) featured article the featured article on the front page has been booma basically since it was created i think. and while it's a great article, i think it's time for a change. you put a lot of work into the story section for phantasy star 4, i'd like to make that the next featured article if you're up for it. it will need a little more work - i think you haven't finished it yet, pictures as you say (i've uploaded some you can use, i'll do more including anything u ask me to add to suit your page), and it needs dividing into acts and chapters for navigation (take a look at story of phantasy star II to see what i mean). what do you think? let me know. Sato au 03:21, November 9, 2011 (UTC) new contributors thanks for the message. yeah i think so too and actually i've been looking into how about attracting more people in the last couple weeks. you can't just go posting "hey come on over to the PS wiki" on every PS fansite there is because you just piss everybody off and as well as having no-one join u get other sites against this one, so yeah it's not all that easy. got a few things i'm gonna try, should have some time over the hols to do it. features articles nice work on the featured articles by the way! ps3 template i've got the templates for the original ps and ps2 sorted, and i made one for the main pso series too following the pattern you set for the ps4 template, i think that style really works well actually. was trying to make one for ps3 the other day but got stuck on colours... ps ps2 and ps4 use red blue and green, i used purple for pso, and really don't know what else to choose to make sure templates are kept easily recognisable... need to do one for psu and we've got pso2 coming as well! any ideas for more colour combinations? btw the above 2 message were from me, i forget to sign from time to time sorry... Sato au 12:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : Hmmm.... Yellow? - That would make a primary color setting for the original series (even though green is a secondary color, if you think about it in "light" terms (i.e. the colors that make up light) then its blue, red n green - but even excluding that - blue, green, yellow, red makes sense). And yeah i guessed that those were you - just try n remember from now on (i know how annoying it can be sometimes - but oh well - guess thats life!) :) < [[User talk:Coolawits|''Have a Chat!]] + [[User:Coolawits|'Coolawits']] + [[special:contributions/coolawits|''See what I do!]] > 13:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :: interestingly those colours you've used are exactly the ones i tried with, only i didn't bother publishing because they're too light so the text is too hard to read. breaking it up into 3 columns for the 3 generations is a great idea though. Sato au 23:39, January 11, 2012 (UTC)